


It'll be Fun

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Octopunk Advent, Office Party, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, but in a good way, theyre all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: The DPD is having its annual holiday "party" (read: putting out a bunch of tables with food on them and calling it a day). Gavin hates going to them, but Nines insists that they both go.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 9





	It'll be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Office Party - Detroit: Evolution

The DPD was hosting its annual holiday office party. Well, almost annual, since the previous year they couldn’t have it due to the android revolution. Nonetheless, Nines was excited to be attending. It was his first real party of any kind (Gavin and Tina’s “parties”, aka seeing who can drink the most, didn’t count).

The bullpen had some decorations up, including Christmas and Hanukkah ones. It wasn’t super fancy, of course, but Nines found it charming. Gavin didn’t share his enthusiasm, no matter how hard Nines tried to get him to liven up about it.

“Still don’t see why we’re going back into work on a Saturday,” Gavin mumbled as they arrived at the DPD. Nines either didn’t notice or didn’t care about his grumbling at the moment, seeing as he didn’t shoot back a witty remark.

“It’ll be fun, Gavin.” Nines held the door open for Gavin, as much as the man hated it. “Why do you insist on skipping out on this?”

“Socializing,” Gavin said, offering no follow up. Nines was confused, to say the least, but he didn’t ask any further questions. After all, Gavin had a strange taste in humor, so this was probably another one of his “Gen-Z” jokes that Nines didn’t understand.

Inside the DPD, Nines and Gavin were greeted by Tina. She smiled and waved them over to where she was sitting. “Hey, losers!” She greeted them when they were closer.

“Hey, T.” Gavin sat down next to her, plopping down into an empty chair. Nines sat down with less roughness, sitting up straight with his hands neatly in his lap.

“Didn’t think you’d come,” Tina remarked, raising a brow at Gavin. “Didn’t you say that these were, and I quote, ‘lame-ass parties that only suckers go to’?”

“I didn’t wanna come, but Nines dragged me along.” Gavin dramatically sighed. “And to think, I could be in bed right now with my cat. Asshole probably thinks that we’ve abandoned her!” 

Nines rolled his eyes at Gavin’s spiel, but he couldn’t hide the smile that was working its way onto his face. He did find it somewhat annoying that Gavin continuously brought up that he didn’t want to come, since he could have declined if he wished, but he loved the man too much to actually be cross with him. Plus, an evening in bed with Asshole was probably one of the best ways to spend an evening, so he had to agree with Gavin there.

“We frequently leave her whenever we go to work,” Nines reminded him, causing Gavin to lightly shove his shoulder (not that it did much). “She will not miss us too much. Cats are mostly solitary creatures, so they do not mind being left alone for long periods of time.”

“Does that mean Gav’s like a cat?” This made Tina laugh and Gavin flip her off, not an uncommon occurrence when the two bantered like this. Nines was used to this by now. He found their relationship charming, though the joking insults confused him sometimes.

“Wow, look at you party animals.” Chris had arrived, tugging off his scarf from around his neck. “It’s cold as hell out there, jeez.”

“Look who decided to show up!” Tina held her hand out for a fist bump, which Chris reciprocated. The three of them were like peas in a pod, metaphorically speaking. It made Nines happy to be around them, in all honesty.

“So what’re you guys’ plans for the holidays?” Chris asked as he sat down. “Anything special?”

“Me and Val are gonna get a little Christmas tree or something, nothing too special. Maybe bake some cookies.” Tina shrugged, taking a sip from her thermos. “How ‘bout you two?”

“Yeah, we’re not really doing anything either. It’ll just be us and Asshole this year,” Gavin said, although every day was spent with just him, Nines, and the cat, so the holidays wouldn’t be any different than their normal schedule.

They all chatted for a bit, poking fun at each other and some of their other coworkers that joined in on their conversation. As far as office parties went, Gavin had to agree that this was probably the best one he’d been too, which wasn’t really saying much. It was most likely because Nines was there though, not that he was complaining; Nines made everything just a little more bearable.


End file.
